


Every Gift In The Book

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoiler Warning: A Christmas Carol, The Doctor The Widow and the Wardrobe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for him to try and have a his own Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Gift In The Book

He was always something of a Santa Claus. He made people's wishes come true, and gave them as many presents as they could.

He had had every kind of Christmas - good ones and bad one. Christmas birth (not ginger, it sucked), sword play and crackers with Rose, Mickey and Jackie. Christmas marriage, when Donna became a widow without saying yes, when she saved his life. Christmas on the Titanic, with the wonderful Astrid, that had given up her life for their safety and saved the whole of Earth.

There was also that other Christmas, the one that killed him, with his best friend and worst enemy becoming his partner in ending the Time War once more. And then there was Amy, in whose yard he crashed as she prayed for Santa to send her help.

During her Honeymoon, he had tried so many Christmas, with Kazran. Egypt and New York, Marilyn Monroe in a church and a feast with Abigail's family. It had been an unending Christmas, a life worth of them.

And he had helped that widow with the kids, and them going for the present to soon had almost killed them, but in the end, it had been alright. It was time for him to try and have a his own Christmas. Amy's face didn't seem too surprised when she saw him - but very happy.

"We saved you a seat".

He had given people every gift in the book and more, but  _this_  was the first time he was on the receiving end - a seat for him, whenever he needed. They had done so every year, and would keep on doing so for the rest of their lives - for he was family, no only because they were his in-laws, but because they were his best friends, and this was a family in it's own way.


End file.
